High School Days
by GundamGrlChangTrecea
Summary: Trigun goes Highschool! VERRRY angsty, talk about suicide, rape. Announcement: Revamping and finishing story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, I own Azi..But not anyone else.

Author's notes: I'm re-vamping this story and I might be inclined to finish it if I can find the time out of work. So…well..that's about it. I still suck at grammar.

Meryl never was the type of girl to complain about things. If something didn't go her way it was fine with her, she had an uncaring attitude about most things. But now she was a sophomore in High School and things were a bit different than they had been in her freshman. Her best friend, for example, was now dating a boy whom everyone called "Wolfwood" because of his last name. It had happened over the summer while they were at camp. Meryl hadn't known anything about it so it had been a shock for her to find out about the dating. So she wasn't getting much attention from her only. But that was okay with her, she'd gone a long time without Millie anyway. She had been a loner before Millie Thompsin had shown up, preferring to stay alone than to socialize with any of the other kids.. She had tried cutting just for fun, she liked the way the pain felt. Well for fun and because of her worst enemy, Legato. She had known Legato since birth. Their families had rivalry's because Legato's was rich and the social Target of the town. He had a perfect family, a mother a father and a sister. He was a punk and had his own "Gang" called the "Gunho guns" Quite a stupid name, she thought, but she didn't bother to tell him that. She wanted no part in their antics or scandals. Her family was always talked about in social circles. She hated it, really she did. She had stopped cutting when Millie came along. Millie was too sweet and innocent to know things such as that ever happened.

Meryl Stryfe had long legs for her age, but was particularly short. She had short black hair, cropped in a pixie cut and blue eyes that could stun a man in a second. But she wasn't interested in boys or being Popular. Men didn't seem to like to pay attention to her anyway. It wasn't like she was anything special, she was short and pretty, not voluptuous like some of the seniors that she saw. She didn't want to get that much attention, but there were times when she wished she would fill out like some of the other girls. There was a set of twins in particular that she didn't like, which seemed to like to bother her extremley. Vash and Knives Millions were both good looking and twins to boot. Bothe brothers were as different as night and day to tell the truth. Vash was a dork, sweet and outgoing yet weird. Girls liked him because he had a great smile and was always a gentleman. He did have a thing for being perverted sometimes though. He had an obsession for donuts too, which was strange, but there was hardly a time where he would be seen without one on his personage. Knives was cruel and cold, usually getting into trouble and hating every one around him. He held a coldness that made girls swoon and then shy away from.

Freshman year had been a good year for Meryl and it was looking like Sophmore year was going to get a lot worse. It was only the first day and she'd already found out her best friend was dating some guy and she already had three essays due the next week. Meryl sighed heavily as she walked down the hall clutching her books to her small chest. She saw Legato's sister, Azi walk by. Azi was not at all like Legato, on the contrary she had to be even further from her brother than Vash and Knives were. She was a year younger, yet in the same grade, not smart, they just had to keep Legato back. Azrielle was her real name, but everyone called her Azi, Meryl had no Idea why, they just did. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she did her best to cover up her freckles. She was of average height and a bit overweight. She was a lot like Meryl a loner, she never talked, except on rare occasions and she usually minded her own business. Legato had dyed blue hair, was a great deal taller than the grade and was pale as a fish. He was bony and looked underfed even though he ate more than Avery did. Meryl watched as the girl walked by and shook her head, she would have killed herself already if she had to live with Legato, poor girl, it was no wonder why she was so quiet.

She walked into her Bio class and sat down in her seat. She hated Biology, it was horrible. Bio was just plain evil. She always failed science. Math, well …she just wasn't good at. Science, she just didn't care. Often in science, it was just too gross or boring for her to even concentrate. Every other subject she excelled at but Science…ugh science was the devil's subject. She snickered as she saw Vash with his "Fan club". Most of the girls in the school LOVED vash and crowded him where ever he went. They were like puppies, following him, well at least that's what SHE thought. Most girls thought that she was weird for not worshipping the very ground he walked on. He was always out to try to get her to join his fanclub, well at least that's what she speculated. Vash caught Meryl's glance and winked at her, giving her that roguish grin that slew so many girls. In an instant her face was a soft pink with indignance. Vash on the other had, saw something else and gave a great big wave, which earned him the cold shoulder from her. She hated him, so popular, so annoying, so…so out to get her. She loathed him and refused to play his little game. She would make sure that he knew, she was not going to fall prey to his perverted ways.

Suddenly the door flew open with a huge crash and everyone jumped, every one, that is except Meryl. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was "The king of terror" and his gang, the Gunho guns. Knives Millions and Legato stood in front, the two leaders of the gang. Behind them stood a various mix of shady characters, the co-captains Dominique and the boy who went by the name "The horn freak". All of these creatures menacing and not worth her time. They were stupid and rarely did anything that made sense. Dominique had earned herself the title of co-captain as she had gotten her eye stabbed out. She said it was from a rival gang, but Meryl Knew that the fake had never been in a real gang fight, she had fallen off her bike and poked her eye out on a sharp rock.

Knives' eyes stared at Meryl noticing that she was not at all frightened or in fact even noting that they were there. He had always hated her and she knew it. It was because she refused to give in to the stupid intimidation. She had yet to see them carry out one of their so called threats. He nudged Legato in the side with his elbow and nodded to Meryl. The whole gang walked over to her desk and both Legato and Knives slammed down one hand onto her desk, peering at her as if she were some specimen in a jar that he had never seen before. She hated the way he looked at her like that. Meryl slowly looked up at the two boys before her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Pixie dust!" Legato said in a harsh tone. The whole gang snickered as if on cue. Trained little puppies asking 'How high?' when their masters told them to jump, the image just made her smirk, which wasn't that good of an idea. Knives' lip twitched and he turned to talk to his gang. "I noticed that you didn't seem afraid of me and my gang!"

Meryl gave them a well placed stare through her chopped bangs. It was known throughout the school that she could easily kill a man with that look. "I have reason to be scared?" she asked in an even voice, betraying no emotion and the class gulped. Legato looked like he was going to leap at her and tear her limb from limb. He started to talk but knives held his hand up for silence and all eyes fell on the two. He grabbed her Jaw in a tight grip and hissed at her darkly and threateningly "You might wanna remember your place, little trailer-trash! Little nobodies with spider legs like you with attitudes can get in big trouble…yeah spider, that's your name from now on. An insult to fit such a pathetic nobody." He grinned with an evil, maniac look in his eye, the guy had always been loony.

Meryl tried to struggle to get herself away from him, but his grasp on her chin only tightened. "Ow! You're hurting me, let go Knives!" He grinned sadistically and brought his lips down to an inch above hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her cringe slightly.

Meryl started to shake and blush, she wasn't used to being this close to a guy. Knives was good looking after all and he smelled good too. She almost hit herself for saying that, but decided against it when he began to speak again. "Is the little spider turned on by this? Turned on by one holding power over her." Knives let go and slapped her. She immediately brought her hand up to her cheek. "DON'T make me mad, spider!"

Suddenly from the corner a girl's voice rang out "Leave her alone knives!" The whole class's heads turned to see who had stood up against the most powerful boy in school. There stood Azi, glaring at knives looking pretty deadly herself. Legato walked over and slapped her and grabbed her wrist taking out a knife. "It would be BEST, my dear sister, if you DON'T speak up. You might get hurt." With that he trailed the knife down her wrist making it look like the mark Meryl knew so well. The mark of suicide.  
What bothered Meryl, by that time, was not that the fact that she had gotten slapped but by the fact Azi was just standing there taking all of this, as if it were normal. Then she noticed something else, Vash actually looking serious. He was usually the last person to look serious, but then again he hated his brother.

Vash, with all the calamity going on had stood up basically unnoticed by the rest of the class. He walked over to Azi and took her wrist out of Legato's hand. He tore a piece of his wife beater off and wrapped her wound in it tenderly. He then walked over to Meryl and took her face and looked at it to make sure she was ok. "That's going to bruise, keep ice on it." Knives snarled, and Vash turned around to glare at him then things returned to normal. As the teacher walked in, the event was all but forgotten about.


	2. Boy it's good to be a Masochist

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, I own Avery though.actually Avery is like.myself in some manners I guess I put her in there because of .I'm Rambling.ok well It's not mine so don't sue.  
  
Author's notes: wow, I know I don't update a lol, but going to a boarding school, I don't really get the chance t write that much, and now I am applying for summer jobs. Ok so, I love reviews, but not many people read my stories any way, if you happen to read THIS AND the story PLEASE review, criticize, just don't flame.  
  
Meryl, of course, was sure to avoid Vash for a few days afterwards. She had gotten in trouble with her parents, they wanted to know about the bruise but she simply refused to tell them. It was silly really, she got grounded for a few days, nothing really serious. She still wondered about Avery and Legato. Anything to keep her mind off of Vash. She had no clue why, but she often found herself thinking about the incident. He had seemed so different when he touched her cheek, so serious.and Vash was NEVER serious. She had to convince herself that there was nothing going on, that she really didn't blush when she thought about that.  
Milly visited on Sunday afternoon, Meryl's week of punishment was up. Milly chattered on ENDLESSLY about her brothers and sisters. Meryl just smiled and nodded, with Milly, this was the only time Meryl smiled. She missed her best friend, Milly rarely came over now that she dated Nick.."Wolfwood". She told Milly about what had happened in homeroom the other week, since Milly didn't know. Milly and Nick were both on the same team, a different one than Meryl was. She had somehow been stuck with the people she hated most. She sighed as Milly gasped in horror at all the timed places and squeaked with delight at when Vash had turned into 'Prince charming'.  
  
Now, back at school, Meryl wasn't having too much of a fun time, in fact, it had only gotten worse. Legato and Knive's gang were ALWAYS keeping an eye on her and Vash had seemed to get the insane impression that ever since he had so to put it plainly "Saved her" that she would instantly have fallen in love with him. As she sat at her desk she sighed, holding her head in her hands as Vash pranced around the room like and idiot, and his little "fan club" " ooh'd and Ahhh'd". She rested her head down on the desk. A shadow fell over her and she looked up wearily. There stood knives, looking menacing, but without the gang. She moaned, "God, what do you want NOW?!" Knives smirked and then snarled "Don't give me that attitude spider, you seem to be the only person who isn't scared of me, Legato, or my team." She raised an eyebrow, lazily "Didn't we go through this before?" He snarled and shook his head "So you think that you are tough enough to handle my gang, well spider if you feel that way, why not take us all on? For such a little spider, you sure have a big mouth." He sneered, taking out a Swiss Army knife and slashing it across her face. Meryl brought her hands up to her face feeling the blood. It was only a small cut, but still bleeding. Knives licked the edge of the knife and smirked "Mmm..Such tasty blood, I'd like more of it" He now had an insane look in his eyes. Meryl was frightened as he leaned foreword and was about to lick her face, when suddenly there was a "THUCK" in the desk and they both looked down, another knife was there. They looked up to the one who threw the knife and to everyone's surprise there was Avery. Knives blinked and removed the knife from the desk walking over to her and smirking. He balanced it on the tip of his index finger then held it up to her throat. She looked so calm, Meryl wondered how she could do it.  
Knives sneered at her "Looks like tubby here is jealous!" Meryl saw Avery clench her jaw and glare at Knives. She looked deadly, almost like her brother. She said in a very soft and willowy voice, which sounded very menacing, "No I think you are a sadistic bastard with a bad attitude that needs to be fixed." Knives almost looked shocked for a second, then he grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged in so her face was right next to his. To Meryl's amazement she STILL kept on that same face, calm and collected. Knives snickered "If you are so tough then prove it, I'll be waiting for you after school. Beware though.. I'm not telling you where I'll be." Meryl stood up, but Vash held his hand out as if to say no. He had that same stern look on his face "Knives.. leave Avery and Meryl alone.. If they aren't afraid of your idiotic friends then so be it." Meryl watched Vash in amazement, he was so mature now, a flip of the coin affect. Knives just scowled and walked to his desk. Vash then grinned goofily again and turned around to Meryl. Meryl looked shocked as Vash leaned on her desk "See?! See?! I did it TWICE! You must like me NOW!" He chirped. Meryl looked disgusted and pushed him off her desk, it was going to be a bad day and she knew it. 


	3. Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own trigun.I own Avery but no one else!  
  
Authors note (If anyone even bothers with this): I had a very good question from a reviewer, how did they get so many weapons at a high school? My answer? I have no clue, I don't go to a normal high school, I go to a boarding school and I don't really know what it's like to go to a normal one. I just figured that Knives and legato would be smart enough to figure out a way, you know? Something like that.  
  
Meryl could not believe the predicament she was in. She had agreed to go to a fair with Wolfwood and Milly, who obviously were totally enamored with one another and ditched her. She wandered around the fair, eating a cotton candy; no she wasn't really into that stuff, so she just figured it was the "normal" thing to do. Sometimes the thought that she wanted a boy there with her crossed her mind, but she never really thought about it all that much. She strolled along, playing random games and winning small prizes, she wasn't really into stuffed animal that much, she had grown out of that a LONG time ago.  
  
The sun was setting and she decided to go on the Ferris wheel. As she sat down in the seat, the man who was controlling it yelled "HEY! I see this pretty girl is all alone, is there a single person who wants to sit with her?" Meryl sat up straight and stared at the controller who winked at her and gave her thumbs up sign. She grew totally red and slid down in her seat. Suddenly a voice rang out in the back, she saw a bunch of stuffed animals pushing their way to the front. "I'll go! I'll go!" She heard the voice yell. Meryl clenched her fists, she knew that annoying sound anywhere.it was Vash. He shoved his way inside the car, all his stuffed animals cramming her against the side  
  
As the wheel started to move she let out a snarl at Vash. Vash put on the fakest ' prince charming' face and started to speak "So.Meryl.I see it's just you and I.alone.here.GIVE ME A KISS!" at this he lunged at her. Meryl, stricken with horror, shoved a giant teddy bear's but in his face. Vash looked up from what he was kissing and pouted "aww c'mon Meryl!"  
  
She hissed in a low voice "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even LOOK at me." Vash looked hurt and he sat back with his animals. As they reached the top, Meryl stared out at the sunset it, was beautiful and sad. She felt so lonely and depressed; she stared at it and realized that she had always missed the sunset, cooped up in her room. She heard Vash speak in a somber tone "Beautiful." She looked over at him with a slightly surprised expression. He was staring outside at the sunset and she could almost see how sad HE looked. That didn't make any sense to Meryl, girls surrounded him. Yet he still had the same look she had. When they got out Vash handed her a pink bunny. "Here." he softly told her as he stared gently into her eyes "take this." Meryl was totally shocked, here was Mr. Popular giving her something and actually serious. She stared at him while he was walking away, her stormy gray eyes full of confusion. "Meryl!" she turned around to see the giant girl, Milly, running towards her with a bunch of stuffed animals. She gave a half-hearted smile as Milly caught up, panting, "I'm sorry! We lost you didn't we?" Wolfwood asked, pulling out a cigarette. Milly huffily took it away from him and threw it on the ground. Wolfwood sighed and shrugged, it was a bad habit of his that Milly protested.  
  
Later that night Meryl was walking home, alone, not a smart thing really.but Milly's house was not THAT far, just in case anything happened, plus she had a can of Mace ready at her side. She walked past the playground. She smiled sadly as she remembered how she used to play on the swings with Milly. She went over to the swing and sat down. She loved the feeling of being in the air. She remembered how Milly and her used to pretend that they were flying and had special powers. She missed those days sometimes, so carefree. She sat down on the swing and smiled. A faint whimpering came from the corner of the playground. Meryl turned around, confused, she squinted. She could make out the faint figure of a girl crying. She rushed over to see a girl, bruised and beaten. Into the girl's skin was carved "Gunho Guns" Meryl gasped and gripped the whimpering, crying girl "Don't worry, it's going to be ok.are you badly hurt and broken bones?" The girl sobbed and shook her head. "Can you get up, or should I call the hospital?" The girl sobbed something about not being able to get up. Meryl took out her cell phone, which she always kept handy in case of emergencies, and dialed the hospital. Within minutes the girl was in the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Meryl was with her all the way. She sat in the waiting room, when some nurses came out. "Is she all right, did you get an I.D.?" She asked frantically. The nurse shook her head "Her name is Carolyn.she's been raped." Meryl balled her fists, the Gunho's.they were going to pay.someway or another. She didn't know this girl, but she felt a BIG urge to revenge her. 


	4. Talent, who ME!

Authors note: Right then, now that the hectic chaos is over I can get back to writing! Ok Carolyn is MY name if you are wondering, no I never got raped and yes I am being selfish. I left Avery out of the chapter because I felt like she was in there far to much and it was turning into a story about Avery, not Meryl, but I wanted to give some of me into the story. So here we go again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, but I own a few chars, Avery and Carolyn, anyone may use these girls (though I don't see why you would want to) but you must ASK first! I also do not own "My Immortal".  
  
Meryl spent three sleepless nights up, researching for a huge term paper. She had learned more about Carolyn. She was a junior in high school, a rather disliked girl. She had a very outrageous personality and wore extravagant things. She was an outcast, but liked by a few people because of her honesty and ability to cheer almost anyone up, even if she hated them. Many people talked behind their backs about Carolyn, and she knew it. She took medicine because that had drawn her into a bad case of paranoia. Meryl couldn't even begin to imagine what the rape would do to her. For the first time in a long time, Meryl was truly scared. She could barely concentrate on a thing, but Meryl knew that this was not a time to become a weak girl. In fact, she knew it was a time only to become stronger.  
  
Finally the paper was done, but that didn't stop school from going. Meryl was barely getting any sleep these days. Her mother was getting worried, but there was thanksgiving break soon and leaves had fallen. Halloween, also was coming up, many things to celebrate.  
  
Meryl walked down the hall concentrating hard on each footstep. She could barely pay attention in class, but she had to. Her grades needed to be raised a considerable bit. Suddenly she felt jerked back by her arm and she turned to get a brief view of Milly. She shook her head out, her vision blurring. "Meryl are you ok?" Milly asked, knowing how hard things had been for Meryl lately. "I'm fine Milly, just tired." "Really?" "Really." "I signed up for the talent show! You should too!" "With what Milly? I can't do anything!" "You could sing!" "Sing?!" "Oh my, yes! You have a lovely singing voice!" "Milly I am not singing!" "Oh yes you are, I will sign you up myself!" With that Milly huffed off, on a quest to sign Meryl up for the talent show for singing. Meryl sighed and shook her head, going off to find lyrics to suit her.  
  
Vash fidgeted in his seat, it was the talent show and he was nervous, Meryl was singing, no one knew what, but most people anticipated it. Vash sighed, he liked Meryl, he really did, and she just didn't realize it! He had tried everything he could, but she was too stubborn to see!  
  
Meryl stood in the door of the girl's bathroom, refusing to go out. Milly yelled from outside "Meryl! It's starting are you ready yet?" Meryl shook her head from the dizziness, called out "no! NO ONE sees me like this I HATE dresses!" Milly had somehow talked Meryl into wearing a dress. Milly pouted "Meryl Stryfe! You come out this instant or I will have to drag you out!" Milly called back at her. Meryl could tell that Milly was serious, so she took a deep breath and opened the door. Milly's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Why Meryl.. what can I say! You look stunning!" Meryl opened her eyes. " I do?" She asked not believing it. Meryl was wearing a black dress with sparkles on it. It was a spaghetti strap one, which was falsley torn at the bottom near her knees. Her stormy gray eyes went well to make her look sad and mournful, yet beautiful.  
  
When it was her turn, Meryl got up on stage and there was a few gasps and some whispering. If you were up close, you could see her scars, which almost completed the outfit. Vash nearly died, was that Meryl, HIS Meryl? He wondered, as Wolfwood gave a soft whistle and turned to kiss Milly on the cheek "Wow she looks good." After the crowd's whispers died down, the music began to play. She looked up sadly and sang into the mike.  
  
"i'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"  
  
She looked out into the audience and she saw Vash's face, serious and looking almost sad. She found Knives and co. Knives looked like he was concentrating on her face. She blushed a little and saw Avery, in the farthest corner, looking like she was going to cry. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and she closed her eyes, still singing.  
  
"these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me by your resonating light but now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me i've been alone all along"  
  
The music finally stopped and she stepped back, feeling dizzier than ever. She heard the thunderous applause, but she couldn't concentrate on it. She suddenly collapsed and there was a collection of gasps from the crowd. The teachers ran off and immediately transported her to the nurse's station. 


	5. past times

Update: Ok I had written myself into a corner. Junior year sucks and I have a PILE of work to do, these updates will be rare, but they will come I promise, like once a month from now on. I'll work out a date and update all my readers (those few I still have) on the date. The last chapter people kept on asking me what happened, why she fainted .() lemme explain cause it's no secret. When you don't get enough sleep you start to 1) get dizzy 2) Halucinate (though that didn't happen to Meryl) and 3) faint.  
  
Disclaimer: blah... I don't own anybody but Avery and Carolyn.....**peers around** NO I OWN EVERYTHING INCLUDING TRIGUN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA **troop of super-lawyers march up and smack her on the head** ok ok I was lying. **sigh**I own nothing but the characters I make up. I make no profit off of this, so don't sue because I HAVE NO MONEY!  
Darkness, there was nothing, then suddenly there was something. Meryl opened her stormy grey eyes and moaned feeling like shit. She felt a cold compress on her forehead and sat up suddenly, remembering the stage. She shook her head, still drowsy from the nap she had taken. "So you're awake...." A voice spoke from the corner. Meryl turned her eyes to the corner of the nurse's station, near the second bed. It took her a second to realize what she saw, it was Avery and she was smiling, sweetly? she was SMILING? It just didn't register, Avery almost never smiled. It was like two and two adding up to be fourteen! "You had quite a fall...and the nurse isn't here this late at night....I always suggested to the council that they should have a nurse handy at these things. they are so late at night!" Avery rattled on, looking directly at the stunned Meryl. Meryl's jaw hung open, this wasn't the Avery she knew. Had Avery been taking care of her while she was asleep? She finally shut her mouth and smiled at Avery a bit. "Did you take care of me?...thanks..." Meryl smiled at Avery as Avery smiled back.  
Suddenly the door flew open and a bunch of people rushed in. There was Milly who was dragging wolf wood and Vash. Avery automatically went back to frowning and they all crowded around. They were all fussing about Meryl so Avery got up and walked out into the black halls of the school. They were empty because it was night and she could hear the faintest sounds of the talent show going on in the background. She leaned up against a wall and sighed, how come Meryl had affected her that much. Ever since she was little, no one noticed her, especially Meryl. She sighed once again and began to walk the school halls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~ "Play ground school bell rings...again."  
Avery sat on the swings in the playground, a small and chubby girl, everyone laughing and playing around her, her sad brown eyes looked up as she heard the bell ring. "Rainclouds come to play...again.." She looked at the sky, grey clouds hung over her head as a soft drizzle started to fall. She just stared at the sky, there was something she loved about the rain. "Has no one told you she's not breathing?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Meryl, on the ground, passed out. Immediatly Avery ran over and kneeled by her.  
  
"Hello I'm your mind giving you some one to talk to"  
  
Meryl opened her eyes slightly, those beautiful stormy grey eyes and looked at Avery. "Hello" Avery smiled "Hi..I'm Avery." She said, Meryl then smiled back and said "I'm Meryl" Everyone then came rushing in, the teachers and her friends, blocking Avery out and pushing her away. Avery stared after Meryl.  
  
"If I smile and don't believe"  
  
In the hall Avery passed by Meryl and Milly and she smiled at Meryl. Meryl smiled back and waved a bit but Milly soon interfered with a harsh "Don't do that! Don't you know who that it? It's Avery...she isn't a good person to talk to!" Meryl quickly looked away from Avery, whose heart sank at that very moment.  
  
"Soon I know I'll wake from this dream"  
  
As time went on Meryl forgot all about Avery and went on with her life. Avery soon stopped smiling all together. She knew, it was only a dream that she'd be accepted.  
  
"Don't try to fix me I'm not broken"  
  
In the beginning of middle school she had stopped talking to people all together and her brother only made it worse, the constant abuse and teasing. Finally her parents took her to a psychologist, who just couldn't patch the whole thing together. "hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide" So they gave up on her and called her a lost cause with no future. They stopped talking about their daughter in public and seemingly forgot her all together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ "don't cry" Tear rolled down Avery's face as she leaned against the wall and sobbed, thinking of what a screw up she was, how she hated her life, and knew that she loved Meryl. She shook and fell to her knees from all the mental pain. "Suddenly I know I'm not Sleeping, hello, I'm still here all that's left of yesterday" She had fallen in love with Meryl as a little girl and had died inside when Meryl forgot about her. She fell to the ground crying, she knew she would never be loved in return and it hurt, it hurt that everyone hated her because her brother threathened them, she could do nothing to stop it.  
She felt warm arms embrace her, and she didn't care, she just shook as she was being held, not even bothering to look up at her rescuer. She didn't even see the knife coming at her arm, nor care. She heard the hissing voice "shh..it's ok, just do everything I tell you and you'll be fine for the rest of your life."  
She stared out blankly and nodded a bit, dully, aware of nothing but the warm embrace and the hissing voice, not the knife digging into her arm on the intents of this cruel person.  
  
Authors note: There you have it? so who do you think it is that is causing all this trouble? Kives? Avery's own brother Legato? or could it be someone else? What's your vote? 


	6. Dance

Update: Right...so...blush I was kicked out of school for the rest of the year. I am going back next year, but for now I am to spend the rest of the year (which is about two weeks) home-schooled. So now I get more time to write this thing. Believe me, even if it takes a year to update I will not stop until this story is fully finished.  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun is not mine, I do not own It whatsoever. I own a few characters in here and if you wish to use them ask first. I have actually had people stealing original characters out of fan stories of mine and it really pisses me off. THINK OF YOUR OWN!!! Don't sue I have no money hides Credit Card  
  
It had been a week since the fainting accident and Meryl had gotten lots of rest. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong, however. She had never seen Avery as happy as she was on that day.  
Meryl snapped out of her daydream when a note landed in front of her. She picked it up and read it to herself.  
  
'Will you go to the dance, next Friday, with me? PLEAAASSEEE?' She looked over at Vash who sat in his seat and looked at her with puppy- dog eyes. She looked disgusted and turned to face back front. It was so weird the way he acted differently at times, she couldn't understand Vash one bit. Then again, his whole family was screwed up.  
This is why she hated Algebra so much. Ever since she could remember, she had math with the menaces, Legato, Knives and co. and Vash. The only thing that made it worse this year was that Legato was seated directly in back of her and Knives was off to the side oh him. She was just glad that Legato hadn't tried to cut her hair yet. She heard he had done that to another girl. Her hair was short enough already and she couldn't stand it an inch shorter.  
She rolled her eyes and flicked a note back to Vash, who caught it with one hand. He opened it up and read it. 'Never! Leave me alone!'  
She knew that Millie was going with Wolfwood, he had actually asked Millie out for once. She thought that was great, but she didn't intend to go to the dance. She hated dances, they were so lovey-dovey and disgusting. Hearts break there and hearts make there but she wasn't into any of that.  
  
In gym she could get more of a rest, she just walked it out next to Millie, like most of the girls did. The girls mostly all walked, while the guys showed off. She noted that most of the girls were drooling over Vash, or Knives and his gang. Some girls were into that bad-boy thing, but only one girl had officially joined the gang. She had proved her worth by starting a fight with some dude from across town and got her eye seriously fucked up. Now the girl wore an eyepatch. Apparently, everyone else thought it was cool and scary. Merle thought it made Dominique look like a pirate, she often reffered to the girl as 'Cyclops'.  
"Come on Meryl, go to the dace. It doesn't have to be with Vash, just come for my sake...please?" Millie asked Meryl, who was obviously spacing off again. Meryl simply glanced at Millie and sighed. "Fine..I'll do it..."  
Millie squealed and grabbed Meryl in a big bear-hug which left the poor girl gasping for air. Vash looked over and noticed this, smiling a bit. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. 


End file.
